


Friend or Foe: Chapter 3: Message from Shredder

by xenowriter



Series: Friend or Foe [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: Some of the mob is not backing down after Karai attempted to resurrect the Shredder's return. Now the Shredder has a message to anyone who is going to challenge him. Kazari copyrighted to myself.





	Friend or Foe: Chapter 3: Message from Shredder

Message from Shredder

 

“The East district is running scared. Why should they? Shredder didn’t come back.” Don Ferelli chuckled as he rocked back and forth calmly in his imported leather chair at his desk. The slick black haired man placed his smart phone down and gazed across his cherry wood desk at his second hand, Marco. 

Marco shifted a little in his metal chair, feeling the cool surface underneath the palm of his hands that rested on the edge. “You sure?” Everyone had been freaking out; ever since the sightings of the Shredder returned.

“It was some dumb broad who was pretending to be Shredder.” Ferelli tossed the question aside as he reached into the top drawer to retrieve a cigar. After lighting it up and taking a puff, he tapped the cigar against the glass ash tray on his desk. “Why would I be scared of a woman? Let the others cower. That’s more business for us. Get the car ready.”

Marco jumped out of his chair dutifully at the request. “Want me to get Baxter on the phone?” Anticipating his boss’ course of action.

Ferelli took another puff from his cigar and placed it down in the tray. “He turned tail and no longer supports us. I never did trust him. Kind of a loon.”

After Marco left the office, the leader of the West district family shifted his green eyes over to the other man standing in the room. “Dante, tell the boys to stock up. Time to tell them we are not scared of the pretender. Shredder is dead. I’ll take this whole city.”

Not giving his phone another thought, Don Ferelli muttered under his breath about the whole ordeal between the mob, the Foot and the Purple Dragons as he leaned down to the lower part of his desk to retrieve his bottle of Moscato wine and the glass. It was time to start the celebrations early. Pouring himself a glass, Ferelli sighed and swirled the liquid around before taking a sip. He slowly swallowed it, letting the sensation of the alcohol tingle all over his body. Nodding his head in approval of the vintage, he started to pour more, but stopped short when movement from the far corner of the office in front of him caught his attention. With nightfall and only the floor lamp behind him providing light, different parts of his office remained in darkness. Shaking his head, he first ignored the movement, assuming that it was only a figment of his imagination. However, when clearly a formed body stepped out, he shot backwards from his desk in his wheeled chair. Were his eyes deceiving him? Departing from the refuge of the shadows and exposing itself to light stood a humanoid average height mutant turtle. Its form was slender and the garments that covered it almost resembled the Elite Guard that some of his men talked about that served the Shredder. The insignia on its clothes clearly showed the Foot symbol. The turtle remained quiet as it stepped closer to him and casually walked around the desk to get right in front of him. “I have a message from Shredder,” The female turtle spoke.

“He’s dead.” Ferelli retorted as he inwardly grimaced. Looking around her, he noticed the hidden drawer in his desk that housed a firearm. “What would a dead guy want?” He had to keep this thing talking to distract it.

“He’s very much alive. Master Shredder wants your silence.” The answer was met with the display of a Tanto. The lamp light shined upon the displayed metal edge. 

Fearing for his life, Ferelli scurried back further in his chair and before he had a chance to call out for his men, the intruder extended her forearm and quickly slashed his throat with the Tanto. The blade penetrated the skin, severing his vocal cord and the main artery. Clasping his neck, Ferelli’s green eyes gaped up at her in disbelief as he felt the blood pouring constantly all over his hands. His pale form collapsed to the floor from his chair before he went lifeless. 

“Hey, Boss, the car is ready. Do you- “Marco entered back in the office and came across the bloody scene. “Holy shit-…” The Elite spun on her heel to address him and Marco fumbled as he reached into his suit pocket to grab his pistol. Dropping the Tanto, the turtle retrieved her twin sais and slashed at his right hand just as the weapon was branded from his jacket. Feeling the sharp tip strike his skin, Marco recoiled and dropped his gun. He gripped his bleeding hand and stepped backwards to put more distance between him and the attacker. It was then he noticed that she was not human, but in fact a mutant turtle! “What the hell are you?!”

 

Hearing the commotion, the rest of Ferelli’s men ran towards the office, but the Elite holstered her weapons and kicked Marco back into them. Flipping over the stumbling group, she ran deeper into the warehouse and retrieve explosive devices from her satchel and began to place them around key points of the infrastructure. Her speed was quick and precise and the confused mob were falling over one another trying to get to where she was. Unfortunately, they didn’t take notice of her task at hand. Marco stood behind the armed group and peered to look over at the freak of nature one more time. “Shoot it!”

The turtle stopped and she lifted her head, almost smirking and then used a smoke bomb to mask her escape. Jumping through the second-floor window, she landed with both feet on a dumpster and then scurried across the street and up the staircase to the rooftops. By this time, the mob poured out at the door to see where she went. Just as they caught her form standing at a ledge that overlooked the warehouse, she brought out the detonator and ignited the charges. There was a few second delay before the warehouse exploded in an inferno and shockwaves rumbled through the streets. The unsuspecting men were thrown violently feet away from the building to their deaths as the building rubble collapsed on top of them. Standing silently, the Elite looked at the chaos, but then became alert to sirens approaching. Giving the building one more look, she darted across the rooftops back to where she came.


End file.
